


Почти идеальный план

by Peonytellar



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar
Summary: Изначально история звучала просто и лаконично: Эдди замерз на вечеринке у костра, Ричи, будучи хорошим парнем, отдал ему свою рубашку. Конец.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	Почти идеальный план

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhozya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhozya/gifts).



В том, что Ричи что-то оставил, не было ничего удивительного. Во-первых, он был рассеян и ему некогда было следить за своими вещами, ведь он редко когда мог уследить за собой и своим языком. А во-вторых, ну… Это ведь как бросить монетку в фонтан, в надежде вернуться однажды обратно, возможно, со всем своим барахлом в чемоданчике, только оставить какую-то мелочь у парня, который нравится. В принципе, ведь разницы никакой, верно? Монетка или любимая рубашка — одна херня — и то и другое в какой-то степени может понадобиться.

К тому же, на той дурацкой вечеринке Эдди умудрился замерзнуть. Он оглядывался по сторонам в поиске того, кто мог бы ему помочь, а Ричи так вовремя оказался рядом, чтобы предложить свою помощь, как галантный мужчина и просто джентльмен…

— Как кто, прости? — Стэн прыснул в кулак, едва не расплевав горсть чипсов, закинутую в рот секундой до этого. Он пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, выслушивая, как Тозиер третий раз за вечер рассказывает историю всей его жизни. Рассказ о забытой рубашке с каждым новым оборотом становился всё насыщенней, потому что Балабол не скупился добавлять новые детали и выгораживать все в новом свете.

Изначально история звучала просто и лаконично: Эдди замерз на вечеринке у костра, Ричи, будучи ~~по уши влюбленным идиотом~~ хорошим парнем, отдал ему свою рубашку. Конец, ничего более. Теперь же в ней было пафоса больше, чем в излюбленных Беном Хэнскомом бульварных романах о большой и чистой любви.

— Эй. — Свесившись с кровати головой вниз, Бев толкнула сидящего на полу Стэна в плечо. — Не перебивай, сейчас же будет самое интересное.

— О, да, самое интересное. Он отдал Эдди рубашку, тот спросил, как его зовут. Ну, а Ричи, ляпнув, что его зовут Балабол, убежал к тебе, прихватив меня с собой и оставив мне синяк на предплечье.

— Вообще-то все было не так! — возмущенный Тозиер бросил в друга несколькими чипсами, закатив глаза. — Ты даже не видел ничего, Стэнлиберд, не коверкай факты.

— У тебя глаза чуть из орбит не вылезли, когда ты бежал ко мне, поджав хвост.

— Ты просто напугал меня. Бледный еврей у костра — ужасающее зрелище, попахивающее третьим рейхом.

— Так и все же. — Поднявшись и сев в позу лотоса, Беверли с усмешкой смотрела на Ричи в ожидании финала. В отличие от Стэна она слышала эту историю впервые. Друзья, прибежавшие в её комнату посреди ночи, чтобы рассказать последние новости и вместе с тем запереться к ней на очередную незапланированную ночевку, выглядели по-разному. У Ричи был такой вид, словно к ним приближается цунами, не иначе. А Урис, казалось, был готов к своему первому убийству, как обычно это происходило, когда Ричи переходил из образа Балабола в образ королевы драмы. — Чем для вас закончилась студенческая вечеринка?

— Расшатанными нервами, — хмыкнул Стэн. Отвлекшись от чипсов, он крутил колесико мышки, просматривая предложения Нетфликса.

— О, стой, там Друзья. — Бев махнула рукой. — Всяко лучше, чем какое-нибудь мыло.

— Да, мыла нам хватает. — Включив рандомную серию, Урис продолжал жевать с видом, словно совершенно не участвует в разговоре и не знает никого в комнате.

— Я сказал Эдди, что меня зовут Балабол, и это одновременно лучшее и худшее событие в моей жизни. — Драматично вздохнув, Ричи упал рядом с Бев поперек ее кровати.

— Я же говорил.

— По крайней мере ты с ним поговорил, если это можно так назвать, — хихикнула она. Тозиер со стоном потянулся к краешку пледа, собираясь натянуть его себе на голову. — Не парься ты так, завтра между парами увидишь его на отделении, подойдешь и познакомишься.

— Ага, подойдет он, как же, — фыркнул Стэн, уворачиваясь полетевшей в него подушки, притом не отвлекаясь от ноутбука.

Чендлер на экране смотрел на свои тапки со щенками, и Рич непроизвольно подумал о том, что скорее всего купит себе такие же. Будет сидеть на столешнице общажной кухни, грустно обнимать свои колени и разговаривать с купленными на амазоне тапочками, надеясь, что однажды сможет нормально поговорить с Каспбраком, возможно, на выпускной церемонии.

Это произошло несколько месяцев назад. Они со Стэном и Бев едва переступили порог университета. Эдди смеялся над чьей-то шуткой, откинув голову назад, и Ричи, посмотрев на него, почему-то пропал. И продолжал пропадать, не зная, как подойти и что сделать, потому что Каспбрак казался идеальным во всем. Студент-отличник на факультете прикладной лингвистики? Есть. Спортсмен? Черт, Эдди был хорош в беге, и Ричи обожал наблюдать за ним на треке, мельком зарисовывая его веснушки в тетрадке. Умный, веселый, невероятный, вау? Todo incluido.

Ричи считал, что это любовь с первого взгляда, Урис говорил, что это нездоровая тяга к первому встречному, а Беверли просто вздыхала и ничего не говорила, хлопая его ладошкой по плечу.

— Хэй, верь в него хоть немного! — возмущенно сказала Беверли, бросаясь в Уриса еще одной подушкой.

— Я верю. А еще я верю в Санту, но еще ни разу не видел, как он появляется из дымохода, знаешь ли.

— Потому что в общежитии нет дымоходов.

— Что-то я его и дома не наблюдал.

— Я подойду к нему завтра и спрошу, как он себя чувствует. И когда он ответит, что все хорошо, а он так ответит, я продолжу разговор, потому что, детки, я реально хорош в разговорах, и это моя стихия. Все-таки, журналистику я выбрал абсолютно точно не зря, и никакая неловкость не сумеет мне помешать.

— Я сделаю вид, что не знаю тебя, когда ты опять пойдешь в мою сторону, огибая его.

— Почему мы вообще с тобой дружим, Стэн-мэн?

— Потому что при подаче документов в общежитие, ты написал, что хочешь жить со мной, и с тех пор я живу в аду.

— Да, я тоже тебя люблю безумной любовью, настолько сильной, что иногда смотрю на тебя, пока ты спишь.

— Фу, не разговаривай со мной больше, я переезжаю к Беверли.

— Я не против, но на своей кровати спать не дам, ищи альтернативу. — Потрепав по волосам Стэна, Беверли легла на живот рядом с Ричи, улыбаясь грустной шутке Чендлера.

— Да ладно вам, парни, всё будет классно, первый шаг ведь сделан.

— Первый шаг, — задумчиво повторил Тозиер. — Звучит как начало для плана, знаешь ли.

— Хотим ли мы знать? — скептично вопросил Урис, возведя глаза к потолку, но Ричи его уже не слушал.

Улыбнувшись, он поднялся с кровати и, перегнувшись через Стэна, достал первые попавшиеся тетрадку и ручку, лежащую рядом с их фотографией в рамочке. Селфи двухлетней давности, где они трое и Бен счастливо корчили рожицы на камеру, подставляя друг другу рожки.

— Эй, это моя тетрадка по истории, — вяло возмутилась Беверли, не слишком-то сильно отвлекаясь от сериала и пригоршни чипсов, одной лишь ей известно, как оказавшейся в ее руках. — На что тебя там осенило?

— Не применяй к нему такие слова, его не могло осенить, только ударить мешком по голове.

— Да, Стэндлер, именно.

Вырвав литок из тетрадки, размашистым почерком Ричи начал писать.

***

**Пункт первый: Повседневный разговор.**

Утренняя пара входила в список того, что Ричи предпочитал игнорировать до тех пор, пока не станет слишком надо, или пока Стэн не начнет швыряться в него подушками, раздосадованный банальной несправедливостью. На биологическом пары нельзя было прогуливать, чтобы потом не лишиться головы и стипендии.

Для первого пункта в плане Тозиера первая пара понедельника была важной и необходимой. По понедельникам у Эдди и Ричи занятия были в одном корпусе, и пара проходила на одном этаже, но в разных аудиториях. А это означало возможность выловить Каспбрака в коридоре и завести с ним светскую беседу о погоде, жизни и прочей лабуде, которая могла бы приблизить его ко второму пункту.

— Тебя что, прокляли? — Стэн отнял голову от подушки, зло сверля взглядом собирающегося Ричи. Он снова до пяти утра с кем-то переписывался, так что раннее утро понедельника было не лучшим временем для жизнерадостных бесед.

— Проснись и пой, ведь новый день обозначает новые свершения, а новые свершения — это всегда так классно и…

— Иди нахрен, Ричи.

— А как же: «Ранняя пташечка росу пьет»?

— Бип-бип, я больше не хочу слышать ни одну птичью шутку этим утром.

— Ты, когда злой — похож на воробья. — Рассмеявшись, Тозиер покинул комнату до того, как об дверь ударилась подушка.

***

— Привет. Я вчера сглупил и сморозил глупость. Знаешь, было бы круто, если бы мы притворились, что я вчера ничего не говорил, и начали всё с начала. Давай? Привет, я Ричи, и ты мне нравишься страсть как сильно. Страсть как сильно, серьезно? — скептично уставившись на себя в зеркало гардеробной, Балабол закатил глаза, поправляя взъерошенные волосы. Пока он был один, это можно было себе позволить. Не сумев уложить их пальцами так, как ему того хотелось, он зарычал, наводя на голове еще больший беспорядок, чем был до этого. — Да ладно тебе, Тозиер, тебе восемнадцать, а ты не можешь спокойно подойти к парню и сказать ему привет? Это что, подростковая драма для Нетфликса?

— Да, звучит примерно так. — Чужой голос, который он никак не ожидал услышать, застал его врасплох. В зеркале отражение Каспбрака с интересом наблюдало за ним самим, держа в руках два стаканчика кофе. В одном ухе у него был наушник, второй свисал с шеи поверх красно-желтого гриффиндорского шарфа и… Поттероман, серьезно? Не будь Ричи застигнут врасплох и удивлен, возможно, он бы взвизгнул.

— Подростковые драмы срывают неплохие бюджеты за счет девочек-фанаток, — повернувшись к Эдди лицом, Тозиер сглотнул, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько времени тот стоял и слушал его возгласы к самому себе.

— Я скорее из тех, кто обращается к свету в темные времена. — Улыбнувшись, парировал Каспбрак. — А ты девочка-фанатка?

— Нет, я больше по змеиным подземельям.

Рассмеявшись, Эдди поставил стаканчики на лавку, разворачивая шарф и снимая с себя осеннюю куртку. В противовес теплому субботнему вечеру, когда они виделись в последний раз, утро понедельника выдалось прохладным.

— Интересно узнать, Балабол.

— Могу рассказать тебе еще больше, ты только попроси. Расскажу тебе, как лечить укусы змей и как быстро нейтрализовать яды.

— Пытаешься меня удивить или закадрить?

— Возможно, все и сразу, знаешь, у меня большой опыт.

Усмехнувшись, Эдди шагнул ближе, складывая руки на груди.

— Ну попробуй.

Ричи не покраснел. Возможно, его щеки покрылись небольшим количеством розового румянца, но исключительно от неожиданности. Каспбрак в разноцветном свитере смотрел на него снизу-вверх так, словно бросал ему какой-то вызов, и Ричи честно не мог даже представить к чему это и точно ли не снится ему подобное развитие диалога. Слишком все было странно и стремительно.

— О, Эдди, ты сегодня рано. Пойдешь бегать после пар? — вошедший в гардероб однокурсник Эдди дал ему пять, на ходу снимая с себя куртку.

— Пойду, если не будет так же холодно, как сейчас. У меня в наличии только шорты, и далеко в них не убежишь в такой дубак.

Дальнейший разговор его касался мало, и Тозиер пожалел, что все кончилось, не успев начаться. Пускай первый пункт можно было считать выполненным, Ричи хотелось куда более продолжительного диалога, который позволил бы в большей мере выразить себя и узнать Эдди. Подняв стоящий на полу рюкзак, Ричи выудил смартфон, собираясь написать сообщение в группу Беверли и Стэну.

— Хэй, Балабол. — Остановив его за плечо у дверей, Эдди протянул Тозиеру стаканчик с кофе. — Обычный латте, так как я не знал, что ты любишь.

— Предпочитаю любой вид напитков, который превратит меня в человека за несколько минут благодаря чудодейственным свойствам кофеина, но за что?

— Это спасибо за рубашку в субботу. Саму рубашку получишь позже, — загадочно сообщил Каспбрак, выходя из гардероба, словно ничего не произошло.

_**Лягушиный король** : обоже.  
**Лягушиный король** : ребят  
**Лягушиный король** : подъем вы сейчас охренеете  
**Лягушиный король** : я считаю чертову рубашку своим талисманом не просто так вы меня поняли я черт возьми не просто так её люблю она великолепная ужасно было не сделать что-нибудь этакое с ней раньше боже ну_

_**Стэн-не-Ли** : я понял, что опять потерялся в твоем отсутствии запятых, боже. Что в этот раз стряслось?_

_**Королева моей жизни** : Во-первых, половина девятого утра, почему ты в онлайне?  
**Королева моей жизни** : а во-вторых, о чем ты?_

_**Стэн-не-Ли** : дай угадаю, начинается на Э, заканчивается на И, между ними две буквы Д, и это опять трагичная сводка новостей?_

_**Лягушиный король** : нет детка просто папочка только что заполучил кофе от милого паренька и это называется победой. Чекни слово в словарике_

_**Королева моей жизни** : ВАУ!  
**Королева моей жизни** : круто! Круто! Круто!_

_**Стэн-не-Ли** : значит ли это, что моя жизнь наконец-то обретет покой?_

_**Королева моей жизни** : Да ладно тебе, ты же счастлив за него, Стэн_

_**Лягушиный король** : я победитель этого уровня и этой жизни и ты рад за меня Стэн, признайся уже_

_**Стэн-не-Ли** : Возможно буду, если мне тоже купят кофе и дадут наконец поспать.  
**Стэн-не-Ли** : Ладно, да, я рад. А теперь дайте мне поспать._

***

**Пункт второй: ненавязчиво начать общение в социальных сетях.**

Тозиер сверлил взглядом директ его интаграма, думая, что такого написать. Эдди буквально пять минут назад запостил сторис о том, что он сидит один, жалуясь на скуку, и, возможно, это был отличный шанс. Глубоко вдохнув, Ричи кивнул самому себе, набирая первое, что придет в голову.

_**Richie_Mouse** : Хэй как долго ты будешь держать мою рубашку в заложниках?_

_**Not_a_tEddie_bear** : боишься, что я начну плохо с ней обращаться?  
**Not_a_tEddie_bear** : не переживай, она чувствует себя хорошо_

_**Richie_Mouse** : каковы ваши доказательства, месье?_

_**Not_a_tEddie_bear** : то, что ты не веришь мне на слово, заставляет меня грустить, знаешь ли_

_**Richie_Mouse** : между прочим мы ни разу нормально не общались и я не уверен что тебе стоит доверять ты вполне мог бы оказаться чертовым рубашечным вором_

_**Not_a_tEddie_bear** : ну так и кто виноват? _

Глядя в экран, Тозиер три минуты пытался вникнуть в текст вопроса от Эдди. Кто виноват в том, что они не общались или…? Что? Кусая губы из-за неопределенности, он поправил очки, думая, что отправить в ответ.

_**Not_a_tEddie_bear** : я это к тому, что мы могли бы начать общаться раньше, не пытайся ты меня избегать два месяца._

_**Richie_Mouse** : черт, ты заметил?_

_**Not_a_tEddie_bear** : это было сложно, но я справился_

Черт.

_**Richie_Mouse** : ахаха вау какой ты замечательный  
**Richie_Mouse** : типа все замечаешь я в этом смысле  
**Richie_Mouse** : ты не подумай  
**Richie_Mouse** : ну или подумай потому что замечательным можно быть в разных смыслах_

_**Not_a_tEddie_bear** : буду думать во всех.  
_

***

Тозиер как-то упустил момент, когда их переписка стала практически двадцатичетырехчасовой. Они переписывались с утра до ночи, с перерывами на сон и, время от времени, на учебу, хотя прерывался, в основном, Эдди. Его учеба была сложнее и требовала внимания, в то время как Ричи от балды отправлял преподавателям тексты, прекрасно зная, что их оценят на высший бал, потому что это то, в чем он был неплох. Видясь по понедельникам в университете, они обменивались кивками, продолжая переписываться, и это было немного удручающе, но не настолько, чтобы что-то менять.

— Может вы уже двинетесь дальше? — Беверли закинула ноги на его стол, рисуя что-то в скетчбуке. — Возможно, стоит пригласить его на свидание.

— Возможно. — Кивнув, Ричи оторвал взгляд от смартфона, — Возможно, что?

— Виртуальная любовь двух студентов, которые живут в соседних общежитиях, звучит откровенно так себе, — произнесла Марш, высовывая кончик языка. Она всегда делала так, когда проявляла максимум старательности.

— А что, звучит драматично. Футуристично. Но у нас не любовь, мы просто общаемся. Не хочу все испортить.

— Думаю, ты испортишь, если не проявишь инициативу.

Улыбнувшись мему, который прислал Эдди, Тозиер отправил ему бессчётное количество смеющихся смайликов в ответ, снова возвращаясь к Беверли.

— Ну у вас же с Беном виртуальная любовь.

— Между нами 600 километров.

— Что есть расстояние для двух молодых сердец, предназначенных друг другу.

— А между вами семь минут ходьбы, пожирание друг друга глазами и сплошные переписки.

— Не вижу разницы.

— Вы со Стэном отвратительные, влюблены в парней, которые отвечают вам взаимностью, и при этом не можете просто банально позвать их гулять.

— Ну и что мне сделать, Бев?

— Позвать его!

***

**Пункт третий: Попытка не пытка?**

В этом было какое-то дурацкое дежавю. В том, как Ричи пялился на Эдди, не зная, стоит ли к нему подходить или стоит просто написать ему в каком-нибудь мессенджере. Но вот он, сидел на подоконнике к Ричи спиной, и у Тозиера возникали серьезные сомнения, а стоит ли. А может не стоило портить то, что уже есть? Мотнув головой, он сжал руку в кулак. Сейчас или никогда, быть или не быть.

— Ты всё-таки рубашечный вор, — начал он вместо приветствия, садясь рядом с Каспбраком. Парень удивленно оторвался от книги, видимо, не ожидая увидеть Ричи в непосредственной близости. — Полтора месяца, а я так и не увидел ни единого доказательства тому, что моя рубашка жива.

— Видимо, пора делать чистосердечное признание.

— Надеюсь, в любви? Учти, я не отвечу тебе взаимностью, пока ты не познакомишь меня со своей мамочкой, и я не решу, кто из вас лучше.

Фыркнув в ответ на, довольно-таки, дурацкую шутку, Эдди закрыл книжку.

— Я — украл твою рубашку и присвоил её себе. Мне она идет значительно больше.

— Не верю, никому не идут мои рубашки больше, чем мне.

— Тогда приходи в ней в «Черепаху» сегодня в девять и выясним наверняка, идет?

Эдди улыбнулся, Ричи — потерялся, потому что эта улыбка казалась ему особенной и её хотелось оставить в памяти навсегда.

— Идет. — Спрыгнув с подоконника, Каспбрак спрятал книгу в сумку. — Это свидание?

— Если хочешь?

— Хочу.

— Тогда да.

— Я уже отчаялся ждать, когда ты решишься, — светясь словно лампочка, Эдди, не зная куда себя деть, быстро подался вперед, чмокнув Тозиера в щеку. — Готовься проиграть.

Ричи чувствовал себя победителем.

***

И он действительно проиграл. Потому что его совершенно дурацкая рубашка с разноцветными акулами на Каспбраке смотрелась так, будто он в ней родился. Она была создана специально для него. Черт, если бы он знал, как круто будет ощущаться осознание того, что Эдди не только в его вещах и они настолько сильно ему идут, возможно он предложил бы ему сходить на свидание в первый же день. Или в тот самый, после вечеринки. А пока он мог лишь завороженно, с приоткрытым ртом смотреть на сидящего за столиком Каспбрака, одетого в его рубашку, и думать ни о чем, потому что его мозг был занят зарисовыванием момента в памяти.

— Я проиграл, — ошарашенно произнес Тозер, когда ноги приволокли его к столику. — Не снимай её никогда.

— Я знаю, — хитро улыбнулся Эдди, довольно отмечая про себя, что это был идеальный план. Почти.

***

**Пункт четвертый: Сделать так, чтобы Эдди ходил в его вещах намного чаще.**


End file.
